Chrysanthemum Throne
by 921350
Summary: A warm hand enclosed hers and her breath was caught. Hanging over the cliff, she looked into her okaa-san's eyes that slowly blurred and reconstructed to that of the man who had been chasing her, Uchiha Sasuke. He was the Hunter and she, the Hunted. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

SUMMARY: An arranged marriage, a cheating Shinnō, a corrupted Kōshitsu Household, a secretive undying love between his Kōtaishihi and her royal Shogan~

**A/N: **

**HYUGA'S: RULER OF ALL UNTIL HIASHI PASSED**

**NAMIKAZE'S: SECOND RULER AFTER THRONE WAS PASS DOWN**

**UCHIHA'S: SHOGUN (SUPREME MILITARY)**

**HARUNO'S: ROYAL SERVANTS **

**AKATSUKI'S: DAIMYO (WARLORD)**

CHRYSANTHEMUM THRONE

**皇位**

Chapter 1 Prologue

**ஜ**:::-:::-:::ღ:::-:::-:::**ஜ**

The hallway was carved in fine arts. It has to be a skilled carpenter to curve a beautiful flawless masterpiece. With each passing days, her gentle fingers will trace along the walls of a chrysanthemum flower. The walls are her admiration and her reality when her fingers smooth alongside the wall till it contact the corner with each delicate fingers hitting thin air, Hinata's very existence vanished.

:::ღ:::

The Kōshitsu Household was beautifully flourishing, but lack colors. Gold's rich gleam was the primary color and scarcely a few red and green appeared on the corner ceilings and on nicely thread silk curtains. And half of the greens were primarily living plants, chrysanthemum leaves. The Kōshitsu Household was a home for many and it was filled with angry strain voices that quietly echo through the walls in which, it wasn't that uncommon; but the fact that it was nearly five in the morning was enough to arouse the curiosity of the entire household. Soft steps flutter through the busy hallways as assigned maids polish the marble tables set a yard in-between a similar table with a different display on the counter. The household isn't like normal civilian's home made of paper wall, but was built ground up with thick protective lumber except the sliding paper doors in comparison.

Kurenai never notice the beauty of the house while her soft footsteps flit through the halls like a ghost with a few sets in tow. The ghostly group passed a corner after another, an aisle after the other before Kurenai stop maneuvering, completely stilled the servants pursuing behind her. The servants walking formation was perfect, neither individuals made mistake and exceed from previous years of practice especially the Haruno Family who served Royalty since the creation.

But what distract the servants was a beautiful wise koto melody flowing and filling the air as it invade Kurenai's ears. And shortly after, a soft beautiful hum despite the fact it hide an emotional suffering filter the air. Kurenai continued to listen with her eyes close. It took her a few minutes to retract and continue forward towards her majesty's chamber. Each maid wore well-stitch, but plain sapphire kimonos except Kurenai who wore a rich crimson kimono to define her title as head of the maids.

Kurenai knowingly wait for the formal servant sitting in front of the door to carry out her job. Haruno Sakura bowed properly and shifted her hands mechanically, latching onto the door. The birth child's that occur in the Kōshitsu Household has no given lifestyle rights as their fate is foretold to give their full commitment for the Royal family. For Konoha, Kōshitsu births can not escape their given duty and destiny. Sakura, a Kōshitsu birth child knows that in her blood, she can not escape her fate because of her surname's rightful servant position. Over the decade of her duties, she learned to hold grudge upon the Royal family due to the unpleasant service she offered. But Sakura's main grudge is held deeply for the Hyuga Kōtaishihi. She was jealous of the Kōtaishihi who dwell around the Kōshitsu Household doing zilch cleaning, just there to look pretty in her fine silk kimono and decorations on her hair. All Sakura wanted is to be like her, dress in beautiful kimonos and drink tea with some of the handsomest prince, but Sakura born to be a Haruno can't do anything in her vulnerable position.

Kurenai's watchful eyes shift from the servant to the sliding door and her eyes thread to the gap inbetween veiwing half of the figure's back. The shadow that lingered behind the thin paper door became known and everyone notice the koto melody has stop. Kurenai stood under the door frame when vines of indigo hair was in view as it spread and slither off her Kōtaishihi's back. Nature was provided through a window with the horizon lined across an array of mountains to the east, landfill green forest stretch to the sun raise west and the beautiful crystal gleam of ocean reached north. A window provided for the Kōtaishihi's vast dream of freedom; imaging how the grass from below would feel on her bare feet.

And her similar dreams to Haruno Sakura. She was locked from the outside, preventing her from escaping into the grand outside, captivated within four walls, but the window remained open so she may gaze upon the grass she'd never feel, the flowers she'd never pick, and the people she'd never meet. Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka was sitting up on the floor with the curtain sheets blowing alongside her long silky hair. Her hands were placed on the strings of the koto instrument with the view of snowy mountains behind her, the snow that balance greatly with her luminescent peral eyes. Her peach kimono with soaring cranes spread open on the bottom portion. And the aid from the sun's ray made her fare skin shimmer. There was only one way to describe the beautiful Kōtaishihi—ethereal. Hinata turn to Kurenai and slowly her lips offer a soft smile with distress eyes.

:::ღ:::

A pair of onyx eyes leisurely scanned the surrounding for any type of threat amongst the servants. The palace's landscape has a beautiful acre. The distance from the front gates to the Kōshitsu Household held a large gap and that was where his eyes linger. The servants were nurturing the field utterly filled with chrysanthemum flowers. One of the Shogan's finest tracking samurai constantly made steady rotations to scrutinize signs of danger on the other end of the barrier.

To monitor the safety of the Royal family was a daily exercise for the warriors, especially for the Shogan. It became a normal thing for Uchiha Sasuke for he has lost tillycounts of this daily exercise. Because of his daily observation over the household, he knew every escape route and hidden underground chambers. Even if blind folded, Sasuke would probably find his way through the household without any problem. He erudite the palace rather fast during his youth and now as an adult, he already has several Kōshitsu attack and defense plan if an attack suddenly occur.

The sun was bright and it was a beautiful breezy day but Sasuke's frustrated sigh was a different story. Every samurai on duty was all armed for this particular day unlike other days; they're in comfortable clothing that is, easier to maneuver in unlike now. And it really pissed Sasuke when he received Tennō's request to wear his suffocating armor. Why can't he and the rest of his warriors wear the armor later during the ceremony? Sasuke seriously wanted to punch the Tennō, but knew better. Sighing for the thousandth time, Sasuke's fingers smooth above his katana handle to keep him calm. Truthfully, he thought the _daily exercise_ was useless and preferred to be on the battle ground with his katana, but today was a very important day. Soon the servants will make a clearing and the ensemble will start. The thick large red gates will open and the citizens will come to give their blessings.

For years, the Uchiha clan had served as a Shogan because of an egocentric promise their clan leader, Uchiha Madara made to the Royal family, for the protection of Royalty to be under the hands of the Uchiha clan. Madara's assurance was approved by the Hyuga Tennō because of his mythical sharingan eyes said to be given to him by the sun goddess Amaterasu herself.

A myth passed down generation after generation of a wise strong warrior who was born during the first Great War. He held possession of the sharingan—a pair of burning maroon eyes. The only eyes that can settle peace until another hero is reborn with the same eyes. And when the legendary warrior passed, the calm only lasted for two years and a half before another Great War occurred.

And then Uchiha Madara was born with the legacy, equivalent to the first legendary warrior, he too did the same and furnished another calm. It was like; the heroes come during a Great War and vanish after claiming tranquility until another was reborn, except there was no war in substitute of peace.

An Uchiha family gave birth to a child that held the legendary sharingan eyes of Uchiha Madara and the hero before him. The boy grew regularly. He obtained a rigid body that can protect him, govern him safety if a katana slice his sensitive boundaries. Broad shoulders and most definitely the sharingan to help fight against the harsh torture if ever capture by bandits. But as his mentor watch him grow into a powerful young adult, drastic emotions took custody. The boy who was born to bring peace became selfish, tired of his duties and desired power only for himself—he turned against the Hyuga Tennō and was free from his bonds. He became a warlord and endowed suffering and killing instead of furnishing peace.

Before the omen of the warlord, the same Uchiha family gave birth to their second child—only that he carried the same onyx eyes like every Uchiha with no area of expertise. As he grew, he too became strong and built a strong body differently from other normal Uchiha warriors—his was like his aniki's.

With the occurrence of his warlord aniki, the younger son unpredictably developed the sharingan eyes on his own. And it was said from the prophecy that this specific era will occur. Where two brothers will duel and one will stand and hold the true power of the sharingan eyes.

:::ღ:::

Instead of a white kimono, Hinata settle for black thinking it will match the theme of the place she's attending. The sun shone beautifully above the Kōshitsu Household, but in her current location, the disarray gray clouds offered a light shower making the day gloomier for her. Hinata didn't lie when she asked Kurenai to go all black, black wardrobe, black zori with a thong between her toes socks covered with magnificent brocade, black accessories, everything black except the bright bouquet of chrysanthemums and her woven basket she carried. And the duo was behind schedule caused by Hinata's late request for the florist to make a chrysanthemum bouquet the night before since the hectic shop was arranging flowers for her _own_ weddings.

"We're here…" Hinata announced, staring at the steel gate that held the iron gates together. How long has it been since her last visit to this isolated place? Years? Maybe even a decade as she tried to remember the age she last saw the initial _H_ on the steel arch. Kurenai couldn't keep them waiting for today as time wasn't on their side and without hesitation, she explained, "Kōtaishihi…we only have a few minutes to spare."

"Hai!" Hinata smiled and step into the Hyuga Cemetery, Kurenai in tow. Both females stared at each tomb stone as they pass by watching grimes of sand scatter across the many names that went unknown. The train on Hinata's black long cardigan lined fairly beautiful behind her, making the dried posy stems on the ground look rather lively like the posy she carried. As the duo move farther into the heart of the cemetery, they felt rather cold and neither said anything as they made their way to her parent's gravestone.

"Otou-san, okaa-san," Hinata whispered, bending down to brush the dust and grime off the gravestone that belonged to the people she address, "Today is the day."

She ignored her Royal title and carelessly addressed her parents without formal honorific. It's not like they can hear her, maybe spiritually but Hinata didn't care. And this was not the time for her to argue and debate about honorific, she has better news. Hinata dust off the sand on her palm and settle her basket onto the ground except the posy with the unravel wrapper. She carefully divided the chrysanthemum and placed two equal quantities of flowers above her parent's gravestone. Kurenai stood a few feet behind Hinata in silent, watching the Kōtaishihi unpack its contents from the basket.

"Gomenasai," Hinata apologized whilst bowing. "How long has it been, ne?" Kurenai couldn't help it but smile at Hinata's talking tactic to non actual figures in particular, "Gomen, it took me so long to come give my blessings again…but it's been hard to keep up with the throne, maybe I finally understand why otou-san barely had time for me…" Hinata offered a soft smile, "But today, that hardship will be fixed! Okaa-san, do you remember the story you use to tell me…? Although we can't see it, everyone has a red thread tied to their little finger and the other end of the thread is tied to the person who has the conjugal tie. Well, today, I hold the red thread and will stand in front of my conjugal tie." There was a pause, a silent heartbeat. "I'm getting married."

Hinata never in her whole life packed so much, most times she pack enough just for her and realization drawn on her once she notice her content. She stared at the food warily before shoving them onto the gravestone with a sheer smile. Hinata was actually glad she brought enough to spare some for her and Kurenai before filling her diet with unpleasant healthy food. Hinata quickly shake the thought away and gather her attention on the food presented for her parents, the hiyayakko tofu, umeboshi sour pickles, sushi, and the main dash, udon soup with original shincha matcha tea. All the food was cooked by Kurenai but Hinata was happy enough to brew the tea with a motherly figure, Uchiha Mikoto.

:::ღ:::

_It was early and Hinata tried her hardest to endure the cold temperature with the layer of kimonos she wore. Hinata stopped all her activities after Kurenai's morning visi and she decided to visit the compound off the border of the palace. She was determined to reach her destination without any accompany so she refuse and excuse any offer. Making her way down the lonely, misty road, Hinata stared to the hills that border the outer of her village and was sure she saw a clear figure standing, gazing with security at her parish._

_Guard…?_

_Hinata shrugged it off and focus on the road, but what she didn't catch was the pair of eyes that stared into her parish with protection, has shift to look intently at her._

_Am I early again…? _

_Hinata's head lift upward when she heard noises come from the house and her lips pull into a warm smile when the Uchiha matriarch open the doors to her lovely home. She was a beautiful figure just like Hinata's own okaa-san and she still look wonderful with her hair and cream embroiled flowers apron on her waist. Her sudden appearance startled Hinata since it was usually the head household Uchiha who open the doors for her. "O-ohayo Uchiha-san," Hinata stammered, embarrassed for surprising the woman._

_The Uchiha matriarch perch her head against the door frame and smile warmly at Hinata, "Ohayo Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka, looking for Fugaku-san?"_

"_A-ano…well, not really…actually," Hinata beam. "I'm here to brew tea. If Mikoto-san is unavailable, it's fine."_

_The Uchiha matriarch nod once and stalk back into her home but turned back to Hinata. "Irasshaimase." She smiled._

"_Ojamashimasu." Hinata comb a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear then followed her in._

_There was a counter at the other end of the kitchen, running from one length to the other with a pair of white bleeding heart flowers hanging upside down from above the ceiling._

"_Fugaku is in the study hall reading over some scrolls," Hinata listen to Mikoto explain while the Uchiha matriarch led them to her station. "And Sasuke-kun left to scrutinize the area," she turned and smile at Hinata. "Did you see him on the way here? He left just a few minutes ago before your visit."_

_I did see someone on the hills… Hinata thought._

"_I thought Sasuke-kun forgot something and return to fetch it, but when I opened the door, Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka…you gave me a surpise!" She laughed at her own statement; Hinata soon joined the light environment and laughed._

"_So what will it be today Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka?"_

"_Shincha matcha tea please!"_

:::ღ:::

For a moment she rested inside herself, and found a determination beyond any that she had before, a will and purpose. "I will be a great Hyuga Naishinnō, okaa-san and I will enhance the monarchy, purify it with beauty!"

It was the first Kurenai ever heard Hinata say so many words in one sentence. It was like a speech, or more like a commitment? But Kurenai was proud of Hinata's new fortitude and knew her words were true from the look in her eyes. Suddenly Hinata turned to Kurenai and waved her over. Shaking her hand, Kurenai kindly reject Hinata's offer but was cut off guard when Hinata held her hand and tug her forward. "I can't be the only one to speak, ne Kurenai. We did come a long way and the request for an approval _was_ hard…"

With a gentle push given by Hinata, Kurenai cleared her throat and spoke, "H-Hello, Tennō and Kōgō."

Hinata's smile widened at hearing a new voice instead of her own. The silence in the Kōshitsu Household was enough for Hinata. She will go on for days listening to her own conscience, her own whispering voice and the slightest of sound from another presense was like music in her ears. A single word was better than her own, and the silence. "She was so loving, Yuhi-san. I want to be just like her."

Kurenai bow whilst dusting off the last remain of grimes off the tombs. She kneeled in front of the food and begin to serve the unseenable, listening to Hinata. "Okaa-san, Yuhi-san has been nice to me since the day you assign her to me…" Hinata included, "She's been protecting me and she has become a very good friend."

"Arigato Tennō and Kōgō…for blessing me with Hinata." Kurenai didn't have to turn back and witness to prove her assumption was correct, she could sense the tears Hinata was holding back. "I am very thankful of her…and you may entrust the throne to her."

Kurenai turned in time to be engulfed by Hinata which shocked her to see the Kōtaishihi out of character and more like a child. "Arigato, Yuhi-san!"

:::ღ:::

The hill was slightly steep but the duo continued forward. The forest was stunning with its forest pine trees. But the downfall was the snow. It slow down the duo with each passing steps, deepening their feet into the snow since neither wore snow shoes. The duo wore a cape but it was also used as a blanket to keep their body warm with an attach hood that covered a share of their face. The bizarre increase frequently while the two tighten the cape onto their body.

"Hey!" The elder male a few yards behind yelled through the storm, "We should find camp ay! We just pass a cave awhile ago!"

But he didn't listen and quickly disappear behind a haze of pouring rain. The older male couldn't object but to chase after him. But really he wanted to toss the arrogant male over his shoulder and throw him into the cave but—they—NO, only the younger male have to survive. But maybe in second thought, he turned back to the direction of the cave.

_The previous Tennō will definitely be displeased if I leave the boy…_ He pondered.

With a quick weary sigh and a scratch behind the head, the mentor disappeared through the chaotic storm as he dash in search of the young adult. The vicious rain above his head made it hard to run in a straight line. Several times he ran alongside soft melting snow like an experience skier, flipping and bursting through a torrent of snows.

Through the haze, he quickly spotted him not too far away, the massive swell of snow making it just as difficult for him to see. But right before he can yank the male, the ground started to shake and tremble.

_**SPLINTER… BREAK… CRACK!**_

The duo watched the ground fall apart as trees suddenly sink into earth. The land fracture and separate into two with whatever planted in between falling and collapsing. They watched the rushing snow at the forefront promptly rushing towards them—avalanche!

_**BAM… SMACK… BOOM!**_

"RUN RIKU!?"

Riku turn swiftly and follow the direction of his mentor.

"CAVE!" The older man watch Riku nod in understanding and both dodge whatever came their way. Riku huff heavily while his body was in motion. Forearms constantly shift and legs were comparable to a cheetah. Dodging—skiing—and leaping develop into a routine during fleeing the avalanche. Riku slightly turn his attention towards his mentor and was astound.

Jiraiya-sensei may be old but he can run as if he was _TWENTY!_ It was unbelievable but also understandable. Riku smirk and direct his attention back to his full front but widen his eyes at the sight. He will shortly encounter a huge semi-boulder! Riku quickly hold a hand up through the passing trees and quickly grasped a large tree branch and strongly motion his body to swing for a leap.

_Jump over it, jump over it, jump over it!_ Riku chant in his mentality.

He held in his breath as his body became light equivalent to air. He watched threads of his rich long ash-brown hair fly across his face as he soar in thin air. His body arch and his legs were ahead of his figure. He abruptly positioned his hand for the finale of landing just when he saw he had leaped over the rock.

_**BOOM!**_

Riku land perfectly onto the snowy gound and took notice of the cave behind him. So what he leaped over was a lump of the cavern's top entrance. Riku watched Jiraiya ski abruptly his direction as the two quickly dashed into the cave.

_**BAM!**_

_Huff-Huff…_ The duo watched the avalanche slowly cover the entrance of the cave like a gentle waterfall.

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked.

Jiraiya point the other direction and respond, "We find another way out."

:::ღ:::

Hinata curl herself in a ball, sitting on the edge of the closed window staring into the ocean she may never encounter. She can only watch from afar, watch the currents push into the shore before it sail back into the sea and imagine, fill in the sound of the blue ocean that calm her completely from the event that will occur. If anyone was watching carefully, they can see her bare skin through the sheer robe she wore, her soft skin every male desire to touch. She was everything ranging from beauty to intelligent, exceeding everything in any way. Hinata who belonged to herself before is now offered and given to a complete stranger she met less then four encounters. They threw her away. No one asked for her opinion, what was announced, she followed through without judging and defending herself. She knew, everyone knew she was not diagnosed with silence, mute, but no one cared to ask her since she didn't bother to use the voice she had. So everyone mistook her silence for agreement.

Hinata slide off the support lumber and trail to stand in front of her elegant mirror. She eyed her loose robe, starting from her cleavage, down her curves and ended on her flat smooth stomach. Her toes could be seen down the line of her nose. Looking back up, her reflection stared in return as if mocking her, perhaps taunting her. "What?" she asked agitated at her own figure from across, trip in another dimension.

She received no response at the end except her own echoing voice. Tearing away after she learned she hate herself, Hinata's gentle fingers slowly stroke alongside her waist upward but immediately stop beneath her ear. Her skin was already a pale complexion and having to beautify herself will make her look like the first snow that fall three days ago. _Pathetic…_ she thought whilst brushing her hand over the oak table letting her hand sense for the different size bowls. _Uhm, powder…_ Her hand move to the next bowl to feel the texture, _liquid? Ah, bintsuke-abura!_ Gathering a few of the moist material onto her fingers, she start to apply it onto her bare chest and work her way up to her face. After settling away the bintsuke-abura bowl, she carefully mixed a good amount of white powder with water until it turned into paste. Hinata settle her okaa-san's bamboo brush in her hand and drip the horse hair into the cool paste. She held an antique mirror behind her back and carefully traced an outline of a _W_ with the brush making sure the interior _W _was exposed of her real skin color, the most supposedly erotic area. Every spot excluding the _W_ on the nape was fully covered, even the earlobes where Hinata carefully powder with the remaining paste.

Perfection makes perfect with a well engrave _W_. And now with her face completely well cover in white paste, Hinata additionally put on a special foundation to remove access of moist. She stared at her ghostly reflection while her hands held a lit match over a candle to lite it. She didn't waste time to bring the charcoal pencil and let it burn in the flames of the candle. Swiftly she took the pencil out and blew off the remaining flames, conveying the hot tip to her face and applying the burning charcoal onto her arch eyebrows.

Lastly she used a small brush and applied her lips with a bright rosy red color.

_Done…_ her conscience said the dreadful word that made Hinata curl back into a ball on the ground. Her hair was in a mess with less decoration hanging in all direction. She was ashame and lonely, hiding her small face in her hands. _I hate this, why can't I just die!_

The pain was suffocating her, slowly killing her. It has been hard on Hinata who endure her surname. The memories of the Hyuga clan that float around every location in the Kōshitsu Household. Wherever she was at, she can see illusions of her family member attending to their whereabouts and these visions were certainly unhealthy. Hinata slide her hands to cover her trembling lips that threat to release her strangled cries. And one knocked from the door bolt Hinata out of her trance.

"I was asked to be summon…?" _Is that Kurenai's voice?_ She was order to help dress Hinata in her shiromuku kimono.

"Hai!"

Kurenai enter the theatrical aura and immediately sense the emotions linking off of Hinata. Both just stared at eachother without word exchange knowing nothing need to be brought up. Kurenai smile to loosen the tense aura and quickly retrieve the shiromuku kimono hanging by the closet. She flared it open and signal Hinata to turn whilst having her arms slipped into the sleeve before she brought the layer over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata tug to straighten the kimono layer and suddenly stop alerting Kurenai who was flattering the bottom of the shiromuku. She watched the Kōtaishihi Denka draw circles on the shiromuku uraeri and finally spoke since her entrance, "What's bothering you, Kōtaishihi Denka…?"

"The arranged marriage."

Kurenai bellow a heavy sigh before placing her palms on each of Hinata's shoulders, "This is what your parents want."

"To marry me off to a stranger?"

"No," she tried to find the words that will be understanding. "To protect Royalty."

"B-But…"

Kurenai gave a reassuring smile, "Our Kōgō and Tennō, your okaa-san and otou-san was loved by the people…come on, let me finish."

Hinata stared at her reflection as she put on the last shiromuku layer. She hated herself for being born to be a Kōtaishihi. Raised to obey the Royal rules, raised to be a palace puppet, raised to be cast away from everybody, raised to be a woman in high-class—what Hinata really saw in her own reflection was a monster, a fake, a toy. This wasn't her, the real girl hid beneath the layers of kimono she wore, the real girl was behind the mask she had on.

Kurenai lastly settled the former Kōgō's tsuge gushi comb in Hinata's hair. And Hinata smiled to hide her hatred towards everything when Kurenai stared with her at their reflection.

"Ready?" Hinata made small nods and she was led out of the room to the ceremony. The drum's tempo in the same pace of Hinata's unsettled heart. There were several times she will open and shut her eyes praying for everything to go away. Indeed she was a puppet. Even the way she walked had to be right and perfect. Her hands were settled above her belly and hidden under the large sleeves.

_Inhale… Exhale… Inhale…_

The volume of the drums tempo louder the closer she was to her destination.

_Bu-thump… Bu-thump… Bu-thump…_

Now she can hear the cheering, the blessings from the people—_her_ people inside the palace walls, the walls that captivate her.

She watch two servants open the door as light poured into the hallow halls. It was bright and blinding, hurting Hinata's eyes. It took her a few minutes to adjust her vision to actually see the many civilians cheer in hooray.

"AH," the tracking warrior pointed a finger at Hinata. "Here comes the Kōtaishihi Denka!"

Sasuke's eyes left Kiba and now locked on the Kōtaishihi.

His stoic expression was on even from seeing her fragile figure. She was beautiful and there wasn't any other word to describe her. Carefully walking to her groom with her pale skin practically glowing in the artificial light, face flushed and looking innocent was charismatic. There's nothing wrong about her except she was beautiful. But he wasn't interested because there is no way the Royal rules will allow a peasant to be loved by a Royal Naishinnō. And no doubt will she even pay him heed. Sasuke smirk and continue to scrutinize danger with his sharingan eyes. And as the ceremony continued, Sasuke watched his good friend, the Shinnō Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto accept the hands of his bride Kōtaishihi Hyuga Hinata, an arranged marriage between the Namikaze Uzumaki and Hyuga's last bloodline.

And this is just the beginning of the Prophecy~

:::ღ:::

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)

Inspired by Deviantart Artist: Warrior-of-Ruin


	2. Chapter 2 The Curse Chrysanthemum

CHRYSANTHEMUM THRONE

**皇位**

Chapter 2 Memoirs of the Curse Chrysanthemum

**ஜ**:::-:::-:::ღ:::-:::-:::**ஜ**

The tip of the sun made an appearance behind the snowy mountains. The outline of the mountains engraved a golden crust from the sun's ray—resembling a golden chrysanthemum petal.

:::ღ:::

Dark circles could be seen tracing under Sakura's eyes as she sat up on the bed staring to the sunrise with one knee perch on her cheek and the other leg droop down the bed side. She honestly thought the moon was prettier then the blazing sun. The way it shines without burning your eyesight. Unlike the sun that can make your world within a minute's blackout when it is suppose to radiance the darkness. The sun Sakura resent, a name that belong to her that define bright, sun—Hinata! And now her resentment grew superior. She was against the Royal marriage coalesce of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. In a way, she feel a piece of her vanish the way Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, the stare only he gave her. It was like he almost cared for the Kōtaishihi, but Naruto was always like that. He cared for anybody, any stranger, but that stare was only meant to be for her. She already lost Sasuke countless times from his constant rejections, his verbal abuse and there is only one person left she can hold on to, Naruto.

A single tear escape Sakura's watery eyes and she immediately wipe it when Ino budge on the bed beside hers. "Ano…" Ino yawn, "Is it morning already?"

"Ohayo Ino-chan!" Ino could read right through Sakura's bogus smile. What else can trigger the dark circles under Sakura's eyes other then the event that occurred the day before? Waving off her pink friend, she stretched and wondered to one specific morning she shared with her husband.

:::ღ:::

_Ino woke in the midst of dawn and found herself lying flat on her back with the sunlight shining onto her face. She grimace feeling momentarily blinded and turn away to face the darker side of the room. It was the first morning she'd ever feel so warm without a blanket and the sun wasn't the only source of her warmth. Ino's eyes remain closed as her hand reach over to the empty space assuming he had already left. Mumbling a quick 'Shika', Ino's eyes slowly open to linger on Shikamaru's bed side and froze._

_He was still beside her, his eyes fixed intently on her stomach. And slowly, her eyes fully composed when a small smile form on his lip. Her gaze wondered from his face, down the length of his arm and she stared at his hand on her expose stomach, stroking her smooth skin so casually, so nonchalantly._

"_Aishiteru, Shika…" she whispered and reached over to comb his soft black tresses with her fingers ever so gently._

"_Asuma…" Shikamaru whispered his warm breath on her neck. "If our child is a boy."_

_She immediately pushed him away and averted her eyes to the ceiling, counting the plain white tiles that neatly decorated it. "Don't say that…you know I hate this conversation Shikamaru."_

"_Ino," he whispered it so quietly, it was barely audible to hear. "A samurai take risks, make sacrifices, and I can't guarantee you my safe returns."_

"_That's enough Shikamaru," she scribbled off the bed meanwhile Shikamaru run his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. And slowly his hold on her hair trail to tickle his palm, brushed against his forearm. It was as if he was losing a battle, the hardest battle he'd been in when he heard the smother that came after his name and he knew she was crying again whenever he initiate the same conversation._

"_Ino, stop…" he trail off the bed and walked over to her. He stood there and watched as Ino turn so she could face him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her vulnerability was too visible. This sight crushed him internally. He stepped forward until he was barely an inch away from her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "If I'm gone before the baby gets here, name him Asuma…and we promised that you will have the privilege to name the baby if it is a girl."_

_It only took those words and his embrace to make Ino break down into more sobs. Her arms wrapped around his torso, and she buried her face into his shirt. "S-Shikamura…" she cried out clutching onto him tighter. "Please, please!" She begged, "Always come home with the others. Come home to me and…a-and the baby…" She hiccupped and absently felt his fingers stroke through her hair and his lips brush against her forehead._

_She didn't want to be abandoned, just the thought of him leaving any given day pained her and what terrified her most is to watch the others return without him. She didn't want that, she want him to be at the gates when she welcome him home. No mother wants their child to grow up without a father and Ino definitely didn't want that or the title, widow._

_She wants him like how he is in her arms now, his soothing intakes, his tender embraces, and everything about him with her, with their new family._

:::ღ:::

Ino stared at the ring resting on her ring finger before turning to Sakura with a sweet smile, "I'm happy with my life."

"With that Nara?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"At lease I'm not infatuated with that Uchiha anymore." Ino retort, brushing her hair over one shoulder while she step out of bed and waved Sakura over to help fix her hair.

The large plain room the duo settled in was permitted only for maids on shift. And maximum population in total of six rooms for maids was hundred thirty. Within the same time of Ino's wake, other maids peek from under the cover to watch the sunlight stretch over their body as if it was an alarm for them to get out of bed.

"Geez, your whole family is strange," Ino comment and Sakura shrugged at the strange sight of her Haruno clan and neatly made her own bed along with the other hundred thirty maids. It was a daily morning routine—wave the bed sheet, flutter the blanket to toss away any remaining fragments, than line up the pillows perfectly with those beside yours.

"Come on Sakura!" Ino grabbed onto her friend's wrist and drag them to where the others lined to dress themselves with a partner. Sakura reach her hands to the knobs and twist the double door closet open to gather their color code wardrobe. Every servant wore different color to define a certain duty. Crimson kimonos are for head maids, gold kimonos are for the floral specialist, honeydew kimonos are for housekeeping, and lastly, sapphire kimonos are for royal servants.

Sakura grab the usual sapphire kimono of hers and Ino, tracking back to her friend but compose a loud noise—

_**SSSWWWOOOSSSHHHH!**_

Not just only from her twirl but from the entire hundred thirty individual's coil composed the sound altogether. The hard working maids who receive the thrill of palace life performed similar drills as the military outside the palace walls.

Every servant has to move in the same pace and feel the same rhythm. Sakura spread the kimono open and seized her grip on the furi, waiting for Ino like every other servants waiting for theirs. The mornings are the only time the maids enjoy themselves before using their loyalty upon others rather for themselves. And it is the only time of day they all gather and help each other unlike in the Kōshitsu Household, individuals work alone to get the job done.

Ino slip one thin arm into the sleeve before the other while Sakura lifted it onto her back and smoothly flatten the shoulders. Ino immediately spin on her heel and encircle the kimono belt onto Sakura's waist. Some servants like the floral specialists were already on duty. A few bend over and the others prefer to be on their knees in the large acre. In the midst of the acre, servants ranging from males to females work busily inside the palace walls—walking from one end of the sea of chrysanthemum flowers to another. Some provide a fatherly stature, picking out their children's shortcomings to ensure their proper growth. And also like a mother giving the flowers the tender loving care they needed.

Every ghostly step the servants made were like the silent samurais swiftly training in the grassy meadow—

Sasuke incessantly flicker his sharingan eyes before turning if off completely. He bid a smirk at his training opponent before respectfully bowing to show his gratitude. Sasuke and the opponent straighten their backs and pull into a battle stance.

"No need to take it easy on me."

"Who said I was…Na-ru-to." Sasuke smirk wickedly.

The tall grassy meadow motion like excessive ocean waves due to the sturdy wind. Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto even when his bangs bypass his face. Naruto's ocean eyes gleam from the sun's ray. The meadow was the perfect training ground for any samurai. Meditation significantly helped and Sasuke does it a lot during his free-time. Sanctifying to his ancestor was important especially for obtaining the sharingan eyes.

"Ten yens for Naruto Kōtaishi," Lee advised.

Shikamaru's hand worked through his yukata sleeve in search for the yen's, "Nani, I need to make extra yens for Ino and our child, so how about twenty yen for Sasuke-sama!"

"Anything for youthful LOVE!" Lee shouted out in pure joy.

"Tsk, tsk…" Kiba nod his head disapprovingly before slamming his hand into Lee's palm, "Forty yen for Naruto Kōtaishi." Lee drool at the sight of Kiba's yens and stared at the sculpture who knocked over the yen's out of his grasp, "Fifty yen for Sasuke-sama!" Choji smiled and turn away to mumble, "A man like me needs food, ne…"

"Ano…" Lee stared to the yen's then to his colleagues, "I hope you and I are right Kiba-san."

"Keep wishing," Shikamaru smirked.

A share of Sasuke's samurai specialists took their Shogun's training session and turned it into a game of gamble.

Sasuke gradually draw out his wooden katana and settle the tip of the wooden blade downward on his rear while he clutched the handle alongside his right thigh. Sasuke lower his stance so his strong legs can support his capacity.

Naruto held out his wooden katana behind him while the tip was visible from his behind. His free arm heaved outward in a sturdy position. His thighs were broadly spread to perform profession of balance.

"Hn." Sasuke's smirk quickly disappear when Naruto rush at him.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto roared like any samurai would on the battlefield.

_**BAM! WHHHOOSSSS! CLING!**_

Their wooden blades crashed and form an _X _while they pierce into each other's soul. Sasuke present a smug smirk and question, "Ahhh, I see that you have improved Shinnō…did your new wife supply you some energy yesterday, ay?"

Naruto pressed on his katana and shove Sasuke back, losing his balance but his reflex caught Naruto's next move.

Sasuke swiftly dodge Naruto's rapid horizontal slice. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto meanwhile his upper body twist and encircled the exterior of Naruto's body. Sasuke made a right flank beneath Naruto and abruptly ski his right feet to Naruto's behind while the left stood its ground since the encounter. With the right leg supporting him, Sasuke promptly flee the contact and heave his body upward beside Naruto in a slanted form. Sasuke quickly shifted his left leg and stood his ground behind Naruto temporarily. The quick positioning caught Naruto's attention when he noticed Sasuke raising his wooden blade, aiming straight for his neck for a direct hit. From Naruto's pervious semi-slice, he pursued his blade and made a full rotation—blocking Sasuke's sudden assault.

_**HUFF… HUFF… HUFF…**_

"Not good enough Naruto Kōtaishi…" Sasuke chuckled, "I bet I can pleasure her better than you ever can."

Naruto's eyebrows knot as he frowned at the pathetic Shogun.

:::ღ:::

"ONE…! TWO…! THREE!"

Riku and Jiraiya used all their strength and push the boulder that merely budge in inches.

"AGAIN! ONE…! TWO…! THREE!"

Their palms were press against the cold chilling boulder. Likely one shoulder will also lean beside the boulder for a minimum support. The duo can feel the cold mist moist onto their bare skin. With each strong push, the two can see a crest of light. Riku clench his teeth together and Jiraiya's biceps flex. Both of their arms and neck veins pump with adrenaline.

_**WINCH!**_

Now was the time for survival in substitute of bickering. The boulder slowly but smoothly rolled six inch away from the duo creating a thin crest of light. _Almost!_ Riku put forth his remaining strenght for the final push as light slowly poured into the dark cavern. The sight of light brought much excitement for the duo leaving Riku's trembling lips curving into a weak smile, welcoming the comfort and warmth from the dancing radiance. The pair tried to absord as much heat possible but neither bother to stick their arm through the open for it will be a fatal accident if the boulder swayed back. Jiraiya launch forward, lying sturdy against the boulder as his heavy lidded eyes reflected to the only figure beside him. His eyes immediately adjust and widen in surprise.

_N-Nani?!_ Jiraiya was in shock foreseeing a visual of toddler Riku with similar traits right beside him stead of a grown Riku. He reminisced when he kneel in level to Riku's height watching the boy peek from behind his okaa-san. The boy who will huff in annoyance when Jiraiya ruffle his smooth hair before offering him sweets—the good and bad memories. Jiraiya smiled at the faint image of toddler Riku smiling innocently, but wince at the memory of him returning to the village to find Riku alone in the forest with enough tears to drown his sorrows. And he held into something for dear life, clutching onto a limp corpse. The scene that haunted Jiraiya, but scarred Riku mentally and emotionally. The dead corpse was identified to be Riku's okaa-san, brutally murdered. Blood pool everywhere leaking from the corpse and onto the ground staining Riku's attire. It was a horrifying scene and before he could react, Riku had clutch onto his leg with visible tears pouring and staining his flushed cheeks.

_He's ready Tennō_, Jiraiya's gaze soften from watching toddler Riku morph to the fine young adult standing beside him, pushing the boulder, wanting a chance at life, to survive!

The boulder finally swayed and made exit for the duo.

Riku sprint out of the cave in an exhausted form inhaling unsullied air. Oxygen was never a top priority for him, not until he was trapped and has to conserve oxygen. And being trap in a cave, the darkness was the worst experience he'd stumble upon. Riku didn't hesitate a bit. He promptly bend over; palms firmly grip his knees, and face descending the snowy ground as if he had ran a mile. But what he went through was worst than running a mile.

Jiraiya give Riku a few pats on the back and direct the boy's attention towards his pointed finger. Riku's eyes shift from Jiraiya and his heated gaze followed Jiraiya's finger to wherever was ahead.

The opening was clear, clearer than the murky cavern they just exit. Jiraiya seem to be occupied at whatever was in contact with his vision. Riku straighten his back and first give the roaring clouds his full attention that bestowed a gloomy emotion. Riku slowly trail towards the boulder they previously pushed and settle on it. He blinked and opened his heavy eyes on the valley beneath them.

"There's Konoha…" Jiraiya said.

The city was huge! Even from afar where they stood, Riku can almost make up the different provinces in the village and the large red gates went unnoticed. Konoha, named the hidden village with it's massive forest landscape, but another obstacle for the duo to exceed onward to reach their destination. They first have to journey down through the steep hills before passing the shimmering blue sheets of water channels and exceed further to where the wild things grow—the forest. He eyed the border line full of rice water acres before they can advance farther into the city markets, pass the civilian homes, and reach their destination, the Kōshitsu Household.

"Stupid Royalty." Riku spat, "All of them are so selfish, using such large acres to build such a useless home. I'm glad I wasn't born to be one~"

"BA-HAHAHAAHAHHA," Jiraiya laugh audibly and head for the route of Konoha.

"What's so funny?"

:::ღ:::

"Ouch?" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"For speaking rudely towards your Shinnō." Kakashi said.

"Tsk—" Sasuke glance at Naruto's bruises marked over most part of his visible skin and smirk at his pride. He's the best out of any clan named, best out of his own clan, but he is still far behind. And there is only one person on his mind he must exceed, the traitor, the leader to the Akatsuki Warlord gang, his aniki, Uchiha Itachi.

_Why?_ Sasuke rubbed the curse seal and sighed deeply. Itachi was born with the sharingan unlike Sasuke marked with a curse seal as if like a deal, an exchange of his soul to obtain the sharingan. The sharingan was his curse he must carry, a burden for his unfortunate aniki's poor choice to become a warlord. The Uchiha ancestry gifted Sasuke with the sharingan and temporarily sealed him with a curse. And now he was responsible for Itachi's duties, to bring peace but to who, what? There was no Great War when fate chose to give the sharingan to Itachi. But his belief for obtaining the mythical eyes is to eliminate the main problem, the one person chosen to bring peace, but instead shadow the world with darkness. And Sasuke finally understand that he _is_ the peace and he must eliminate Itachi, the darkness and release his curse seal.

Kakashi notice Sasuke's uneasiness the way his face grimace when he rubbed the seal and excused him. "I'll take care of the Kōtaishi's injuries, go tend your own."

"Hn." Naruto watched the pathetic Shogun trailed off before glaring at his laughing colleagues.

"What?" He questioned Kiba.

"Gomen, Naruto Kōtaishi…" The brunette quickly turned to his contemporaries and waved their dismissal.

"What did the Kōtaishi say?" Lee asked, towing behind the rest with the yens in his hands.

"He's in a foul mood, best not to tell him we were gambling on his and Sasuke-sama's training session."

"So, who won?" Choji asked.

"Of course we did," Shikamaru smirked, waving his hand in a _'give it to me'_ gesture at Lee.

"Nah-ah!" Kiba retorted, "Sasuke-sama barely laid a finger on Naruto Kōtaishi!"

"Hah! Troublesome." Shikamaru snorted, "You mean the other way around. Sasuke-sama put more injuries on the Shinnō, so hand the yens over Lee. I don't have time to quarrel since I have business discussion with my tou-san."

"Tsk—fine, hand it over Lee! Like I want the yens anyway."

:::ღ:::

Sasuke heavily slump onto a wall when he was out of view and curse upon Naruto's brutality until he faintly heard, "Sasuke…Sasuke…" And the volume increased along with footsteps getting closer, "Sasuke!"

With an irritated sigh, Sasuke turned and voice, "What do you want?"

It was a girl, a particular girl and the only girl he'd known for the longest.

And at age seven, he began to hate girls.

The development for such feelings was caused by fangirls being attracted to his good likes and that was all they wanted from him. Including his infamous surname and his popularity of a high standard title to the Royal family.

He dislike girls, or perhaps women swooning by everyday waiting for him to pick one to be his bride, his wife, an Uchiha matriarch and it annoyed him.

There were no other solutions to get rid of those infested females with the exception of his okaa-san. And Haruno Sakura proclaimed her love for him frequently and her first confession was when they were at age seven. She may even be the reason why he hated girls. At first Ino irritated him, but when she realized he wasn't all perfect and married Shikamaru, Sasuke learned that Ino is _actually_ fine and less _annoying_, rather a collective lady like her husband.

Sasuke didn't understand and soon didn't want to understand why females were only attracted to his face and body. He personally wants a lady that will understand his personality and his thoughts, not his face, body, and surname. But throughout his life, he hasn't encountered one and knows he will never meet _'her'_. All of the girls he met during his lifetime were all the same; they're no different from one another. They all have the same ideal type and he was the perfect candidate that will grab attention, the top gossip if he claimed his girl and her popularity will grow.

The very reason why he detest the female population.

"A-Are you hurt Sasuke-kun?!"

"Why are you dwelling in this boundary and not in the Kōshitsu Household Sakura?"

"Yeah, but…" She started to get excited, "Your intense training with Naruto Kōtaishi caught my attention and you know…" She waved it off, "But are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." It was flat and cold the same way he left her to stand alone without a say in farewell.

Sakura's impression saddens. She has been waiting for him to look her way and perhaps tell her, _I'm here and here to stay_. She'd known him since memories were easily remembered. Though they didn't have a childhood like most children's of civilians, but they built a bond together.

But now, they were strangers.

_Your every touch_, Sakura thought, _If you hold my hand, I'll be yours forever. A simple promise that sounds like an offer. Is it enough? Or may it be too late for me…?_

:::ღ:::

Another good area to meditation was the Royal garden.

Implanted cherry trees scatter across the flourishing garden. Insignificant waterfalls shape into many roots of diminutive streams that disperse mist in the air, endlessly chilling. Most of the cheery blossoms disperse into the air and left the trees nude with its various twigs. Winter was blossoming and spring is close behind. Sasuke scout the garden and notice the entire cherry trees were repulsive with little rich green leaves except one tree that still has its rich green leaves and bright pink petals.

And he settled for that perfect cherry tree, resting one palm on the tree trunk as he stood by the edge of the pond. His eyes linger on an antique Japanese tea house placed in the center of the pond. He will catch glimpse of white to orange coy fish surrounding the tea house. It will curiously swim to the surface just like the man before them and then flaps its tail and dive back into the depths of the water. Leaves of the lotus flowers border the pond and some water liles enclose the area while some floated around. The petals of the lotus flowers unfurl and also drift on the surface.

It was beautiful.

He watched in _awe_ at vines of indigo hair slithering into thin air as the wind blew through it. A full blossomed chrysanthemum was place on her hair as the petals tenderly move in rhythm. Layers of the lavender kimono were loosely undone revealing portions of her well develop cleavage. Pale hands gracefully pluck the strings of the koto instrument. A silky body that can easily break because of her fragileness. Lips just as soft as rose petals—eyes filled with pure love and loneliness.

Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka was beautiful like the Royal garden.

A cherry petal slowly flew in a twirl, given the opportunity to feel alive like the omitted Kōtaishihi. But once the petal gently settled on Sasuke's palm, it was the end of the petal's journey. Sighing and nodding his head, Sasuke turn away and encounter his pervious footprints.

He was his own guard, but a guardian to many who trust him. He was without hesitancy and Sasuke could barely continue his walk with his heart growing heavy from each advancing step. The heat was bearable as he stared at the beacon of life, the sun situated high in the sky from under the nude trees, but the tinge of _red_.

Red like his possession that caused the chaotic foreign curse sealed on him.

Red like the trail of blood on his mouth after countless battles.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face upward letting the sun burn through his eyelids, shutting his world into darkness—blinding his vision momentarily.

He opened his eyes and it wasn't his onyx colour like darkness, but a bleeding crimson red with three deep black holes swirling—hypnotizing—promising life—

And even death if asked.

The colour of the sun that is akin to his cursed clan, the sharingan, bleeding red.

Sasuke departed.

His figure melting and binding against the thin cherry trees. He left; his knuckles turn white over the clutch of his fist. As he disappeared in the distant, the petal was release and was allowed to feel alive once again. And Sasuke gave one last glance at the Kōtaishihi.

Hinata continue plucking the instrument for the right melody and suddenly stop. Her long manicure nails lightly pinch the cherry petal and examine it thoroughly. Slightly turning her head aside, she stared into two red orbs and watched Sasuke's back quickly disappear behind a haze of cherry trees.

"Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka…" Kurenai's voice startled her, "Kōgō is waiting for you."

Hinata offered a reassuring smile and redirect her attention at the Shogun but he has disappeared completely.

:::ღ:::

Hinata sat on the floor beside the Kōgō and sip her tea mannerly. The landscape in the palace nourished nature—lively in green.

"The former Kōgō occasionally does this…" Kushina said while her gaze was focus on the landscape.

"Because it was something the former Kōgō loved to do."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if she was still here?"

Hinata stared into the soft cotton clouds and replied, "Hai, Kushina Kōgō Denka…"

Many people questioned Hinata's whereabouts. About her tied emotions and feelings towards her parent's death. The loneliness that revolve around her for she is the last bloodline to the Hyuga clan. People couldn't tell because of her solid pearl eyes. Some will try and pierce deeper into her eyes, but it was like running for miles for nothing. Every corner from head to toe held nothing in her eyes—lost in a bizarre! And the questions keep coming after the missing shade of lavender in her eyes, where did it disappear to?

Right after her okaa-san's sudden tragic death, unknown of the caused, Hinata immediately married the Shinnō's family who stood next in line for throne. It was absolutely something she couldn't refuse and voice about. The elders announced it was her duty to protect royalty but it was all bullshit to her. If her chichioya was still alive, he would have given her the opportunity to choose her husband.

And while the questions fall on her, Hinata ponder on her okaa-sama's death. She was a very healthy lady, loved by the people, and an impressive Kōgō. The case of her okaa-sama's death suddenly dropped because the Royal Kakka conclude and entitle the case: Old Age.

—It didn't make sense?

:::ღ:::

Sakura halt at the door and formally sat before sliding the door open. She waited patiently under the doorframe to be summoned. Tightly interlacing her hands together made it sweat and easily slip but she held her grip.

_**Bu-thump… Bu-thump… Bu-thump…**_

Sakura closed her eyes to relax and heard a gentle command, "Come over her Sakura…"

She exhale a heavy sigh and stood her ground, slowing shutting the door behind her. Taking small steps, Sakura came in view of the Kōtaishi. She examined his bruised body from Sasuke's doings before closing her eyes. She can hear Naruto slowly approach her then suddenly his rigid fingers trace alongside her chin, "Look at me…" He said.

Yes, he loved her.

And he didn't consider it as deceiving his new wife. For years, he concealed his love only for Sakura and will always push Hinata away to the very end. He knew he should treat his wife better but he hardly knows the girl. It feel wrong to toy with Hinata's heart. But to him, Sakura had captured the heart and interest of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

:::ღ:::

"Kōgō…" A servant interrupted the duo to get the Kōgō to read a set of important scrolls. Kushina settle the tea cup on the marble table and accepted the scrolls, excusing the servant. Rolling down the scroll with an imprinted skill handwriting slightly revealing each time the Kōgō enlarge it, Kushina notice it was a very important message from a massager. She immediately rolled it back up and offer to Hinata, "Go enjoy yourself."

Hinata nod of understanding and shift her knees. Hands supporting her sides, Hinata pushed into a stand and brush the front of the kimono. With one last polite smile and bow, Hinata stroll through the hall of the Kōshitsu Household large courtyard. Kushina stretch her neck upward to keep eyes on the Kōtaishihi, waiting until Hinata was out of site to open the scroll again and finish the personal message.

Lively things were noticeable to Hinata. She greatly admired nature because her okaa-san did.

_Hyuga Kiku… _She repeated her mother's name meaning chrysanthemum flower in Japanese until a boy with an old-fashion handmade slingshot caught her attention. Hinata's track stop and she watched him pull the stretchable rubber bin, aiming surely at something.

_**WWWWHHHHOOOOOSSSSSSS!**_

The release was tense and full with force. Hinata watched the pebble shoot straight up in a fierce motion.

_**BAM!**_

The duo watched the helpless dove fall out of the sky with no capacity to fly. It dived straight into a bamboo forest and they figured it was a direct hit. She watched the boy dashed into the forest in a frantic posture in hopes to find the missing dove. "Ano…" Hinata lift her kimono upward and entered the bamboo forest just as curious as the boy in search for the bird also.

And the minute she stepped into the forest, her cautious sense broke and she had scrape on various areas ranging from her arms to legs. "Ah," she cried out at the cut on her arm caused by the shape edge of a bamboo and whimper. If her okaa-sama was to see her frowning face, she would laugh and say it does not suit her beautiful face. _Okaa-sama…_ Hinata's lip temble, _I miss you._

Hinata suddenly paused and looked up into the bamboo forest. It wasn't long before she found herself heading down the dark shrouded path. Her slippers scratched against the dirt path until she reached a small stream with a small wooden bridge built over it. Stepping onto the wood, she turned and gazed at the view. The sunlight still reflected a dreamy shimmer on the water. And she asked, "Is it okay?"

Hinata stood behind the boy and overlook the bird, spooking the boy because he didn't know the Kōtaishihi followed him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" The boy begged which only made Hinata more curious.

"I promise I won't tell anyone unless you promise not to tell anyone that I was here…"

"Deal," Hinata happily smile as she held out her pinky finger. The boy instantly blushed and interlaced his tiny pinky with Hinata's, sealing the secret with their thumbs pressed against each other.

"Now what do we have here…" Hinata knelt beside the boy and the excitement rise except the dove was already dead. Hinata inspect the snowy like feathers of the bird but that wasn't entertaining. Her eyes examined the head of the dove and slowly the locket-ring on the feet caught her attention.

"Oohhh," Hinata giggled. "So you didn't want me to tell anyone because you shot down a Royal bird messenger, I see."

"So am I in trouble now, Hinata Kōtaishihi Denka?"

"No…" She waved it off, "It's just a bird. I'll just take the message and report it in. Everything will be just fine." Hinata tuck the paper into the tight kimono belt and offer the boy guidance out of the bamboo forest. In contact with the world again instead of the humid bamboo forest, Hinata released the boy's hand and pat his head, "Be careful next time, alright."

"Hai…uhm, arigatou Naishinnō for being very kind to me."

And Hinata smiled, kneeling in level with the boy. "Do you remember the previous Kōgō?"

"Hai!" The boy exclaimed, "Your okaa-san!" And she giggled.

"Uhm, correct. I want to be just like her, be kind and gentle…"

"You will Naishinnō, you're already kind." Then he surprised her by hugging her and Hinata was shocked. How long has it been since she was last hugged by anyone? _A year ago? Three…?_ She wondered, her arms absently lift to embrace the boy and her eyes glitter with unshed tears.

"Arigatou…" She said in return.

From there, the two depart and Hinata made her way into Naruto and her Royal chamber.

:::ღ:::

"Sakura…" He began to lean in. Sakura gasped at the contact between the two of them.

The sensation just at the corner of her mouth was hot and wet as Naruto ran his tongue across her skin. With her mouth agape Naruto took his chance. Without prior notice, he plunged his tongue within the cavern of Sakura's mouth. She was taken aback, but for reason unknown to even herself, she didn't push him away. The kiss was gentle and full of wants. She was upset at Sasuke for turning her down, for casting her away. Since childhood, she always wanted Sasuke to look her way and everytime he hurt her, she goes to Naruto for comfort. She didn't know what to say, but she needed to say something soon.

"...More..." She mumbled. Naruto couldn't quite hear her so he leaned in a bit closer. "...More, please I can't pleasure myself. Will you...?" She asked in a low and very shaky voice.

He smiled and grabbed the hand that was desperately holding on to him. Naruto pushed away a strand of hair that lay molded to her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Sure…" He whispered "...Why don't we do something about that." With that he lifted Sakura's chin and captured her lips once again. This time, though, she returned his kiss with just as much need. She was too angry at Sasuke and her wants need to be fulfilled. She always wanted to relish Sasuke, but it seemed she may only relish Naruto to make her feel better.

"I've missed you, Sakura" He whispered to her. For a while there was nothing, but then finally Sakura pulled her hands up to rest on top of Naruto's. He reached over to a round table with a bucket filled of ice along with a long green bottle with gold trimming.

It was a bottle of wine sitting on ice, she realized.

After successfully removing the cork, Naruto took a long gulp before lifting her head towards him and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. His tongue was coated with the smooth liquid as it rummaged through her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip gently before breaking their kiss and staring down at her.

He drank more of the clear fluid, but instead of swallowing, Naruto leaned down for yet another searing kiss. The cool alcohol in his mouth poured from his lips and flow pass hers. So much of it filled her mouth to the point that it leaked from the corner and poured down her neck, cascaded down her chest and fell to her breast. But Naruto didn't let it all go to waste. Slowly, his fingers skillfully undo the strings of the kimono belt and flung the material across the room. With every second gone by a little bit more of Sakura was exposed for his eyes to see. Naruto could feel himself harden as the beginnings of her small and supple, but firm breasts came into view; after all she wore no garment as her pink buds hardened. He drank it all in, as much as he could. His hot mouth wrapped around Sakura's erected nipple to slurp the liquid that fell from it and he continued to suckle her flesh. After blessing both nipples with his skillful tongue, the male made his way up. He ran the tip of his tongue up the trail of champagne left behind until he came to her chin where he sucked the liquid that still remained.

Hinata's back slide down the wall beside the ajar door. She had heard and saw everything—

In this circumstance, Hinata would have cried, pour out all her tears beside the crack door. She wouldn't be able to stop the hiccupping, the sobbing, and the wiping of her tears. She would be pouring a river of tears as it continuously stream down her cheeks, burning, melting her face apart. Her voice would hoarse and her heart will break, crack, and shutter—

But in truth, there was no tears welled up in her eyes as a result. Hinata only chant calmly, _He's cheating…He's cheating on me with a peasant…?_

It didn't even budge hatred inside Hinata. She didn't morse over it, tear up over it. She was calm, gone, and whatsoever. She fortunately knew it was going to happen but didn't think it will be the next day after their wedding. She didn't love him—they had no affection. It was a marriage decided by the elders—a marriage supposedly to protect Royalty. Hinata can careless of the affair because everything was already corrupted— the Royalty, the Kōshitsu Household, and even her personal relationship. Hinata lower her gaze at the ground and fix her vision midway again. She was—

Astray.

Raw.

Misled.

And tired of being a palace puppet.

Thinking aback, she wasn't tired anymore—maybe she'll return when the pink-hair servant leaves. As she stroll off, she thought that keeping their relationship and the affair to themselves was probably better than making matters worst. And just maybe…maybe Hinata held a little hope that Naruto will ask for forgiveness later.

Hinata walked formally with her hands settled above her belly and hidden under the large sleeves. And it snap her, the message~

Hinata dig her fingers into the belt and grab the sheet out. Being nosy wouldn't hurt so she unfolds the paper and read~

_IN REPORT:_

_I HAVE RECEIVED THE REMAINING POISONOUS BLACK PERSIAN FUNGUS. IT HELD AN EXCESSIVE STRONG TOXIC THAT WILL SLOWLY POISON THE HUMAN BODY AND LEAVE THE REMAINING FLESH VISIBLY UN-ROTTEN. AND AS IT WORKED ON EMPRESS HYUGA KIKU, I AWAIT YOUR PROMISE._

The paper slipped from Hinata's grasp as it slowly flows back and forth until it hit the flat ground. She didn't budge and she suddenly felt heavy as if the world was sitting on her. Hinata open her mouth and quickly closed it as she bit down on her lip. Her eyes would stray from the paper a few times while debating on words to reassure herself because no one else can. She didn't know who to trust. Anyone in the palace can be the backstabber—the two face—the betrayer!

But now in truth, there was tears welled up in her eyes. Hinata grapple for air as she cried in agony with one hand gripping the fabric of the kimono on her chest. The hiccups came afterward making it harder for her to breath. Her chest ached in pain and she cried a river, pour out all her tears. She couldn't stop the hiccupping, the sobbing, and the wiping. Tears continuously stream down her cheeks, burning, melting her face apart. And her voice hoarse!

"Okaa-sama…okaa-sama…" Hinata fell to her knees and curl herself into a ball with one last cry, "Okaa-sama…"

:::ღ:::

Naruto pushed away the covers and stood by his side of the bed. Standing there in his yukata, he glanced at his wife stilled body, lying on her side with her back towards him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was awake, and must've been for the past hour or so—if not, all night. Lowering his eyes, he slipped into the bed and entered a realm of delusion.

Fully knowing her husband was asleep, Hinata leisurely open her eyes that froze on the wall. She wasn't even looking at the wall itself. Her eyes weren't focus on anything, but her mind was. She could feel more tears stinging to escape despite how much she cried and sobbed on the same day before the clock strike midnight. Hinata continued to wonder if there was truly ever an end to her tears.

Tired of everything and desperately wanting an escape, Hinata's upper body raise while she sat on the bed. She glanced at Naruto one last time and shifted her body to the edge of the bed. Her toes came in touch of the cold floor, sending a chill throughout her system. Sighing, Hinata took off her silky night gown and stood in front of the dresser in a naked silhouette form. Switching into a different outfit to keep herself warm and light on the journey she planned. Hinata stare at her own reflection for the last time as a Naishinnō before carefully tucking the message into her kimono belt and slowly slide the door open creating a ray of light from the hall's radiance but soon it disappeared—Hinata closing it behind her.

:::ღ:::

"Kampai!" The circle of drunken men yelled before lifting their shots to their lips, drinking and savouring the burn.

"Another sake!" Lee ordered and Kiba laughed along with the drunken bastard beside him.

"Sake…Sake, sake, sake…" Kiba mumble a lullaby and snorted when Choji vomit a grand onto the ground, almost staining the individual sitting beside him, Shino.

"Oi, Choji!" Shikamaru bounce his heavy head forward and allow it to bob back and forth. Everyone was out of their drunken minds, even the smart Nara with an IQ of 200. "You, kay?"

"Uhmmmm," Choji managed to reply it in a sloppy matter.

"HA!" Kiba laughed, "Funny how we used half." Hiccupped, "H-half of the y-yens we gamble on to buy sh—ots!"

"Shu-up!" Shikamaru yelled and matter, 'troublesome' before passing out.

It wasn't long before Sasuke found himself slipping away from the group and heading down the dark shrouded path into the guarded household. But he did call out and offer, "I'll patrol night duty tonight."

His subordinates were out of it, he didn't blame them. "Ah, Shogun!" a private bowed and Sasuke quickly waved him away as he pass the main doors. Samurais that were under his rank admired his ability and every individual he passed bow to him respectfully. Even his own subordinates: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, and Hatake Kakashi respected him but their reveres reduce because they are too used to him. Slowly Sasuke made his way to his favorite location and sat on his usual spot on the edge of the brick wall with his back leaned against the icy wall—hidden from view.

:::ღ:::

Hinata made careful observation before she carried onward, blending with walls and making the darkest corners of the hallways her home. Hinata was cautious the way she constantly kept her guard up and discreetly snoop pass one hall to another until she entered the interior that led Hinata to the bridge of the guard towers.

_**STEP, STEP, STEP~**_

Sasuke heard the faint noise growing in volume.

_**STEP, STEP, STEP~**_

The noise tempo and closed in.

_**STEP, STEP, STEP~ **_

It ran pass him and distantly thin away again.

Sasuke turn his direction towards the thing that just ran passed him and caught a glimpse of indigo hair.

Hinata poke around and saw an item she needed. Slowly crawling towards it, she unhook one of the samurai's wool cape with an attach hood and quickly wore it. To her final destination where she stood above the front gate, Hinata nervously stare at the high jump she's going to let occur. Sighing, Hinata closed her eyes and pray to Kami for a safe landing. She didn't want them to find her dead in front of the village gates, she will be too ashame to show her face in heaven. Holding out both arms in a straight form, she reached and grip tightly on the rail.

_**CREAK!**_

_Oh my…this thing is going to fall apart!_

She hover one leg over the fence with one dangling and the other stood on flat ground. Sighing again for the thousandth time, Hinata hover the other leg with her direction facing the palace instead of the freedom that awaits her. With her body completely on the opposite side of ground, she shifted position so the palace was not of view anymore.

_One…_ She glanced at the ground.

_Two…_ She breathe.

_Thre—_

"Are you a baka?"

Hinata instantaneously freak and turn her head to view whoever just spoke. For all she knows, it may be a ghost or what not because she is sure she was alone.

"Get away…" Hinata inform timidly, "Don't come near or I'll jump."

The positioning of the Kōtaishihi led Sasuke to a final conclusion—suicidal?

"Alright…" Sasuke shrugged.

"W-What?" Hinata asked coyly. _He's not going to save me from jumping?!_ Since he seem to not care if she jumped.

"I said alright but if you jump, there's not a chance you will survive so if you count on living, I prefer you to step back onto ground."

_What is he talking about? This guy is nonsense!_ Hinata argued with herself but gave the ground another scrutinize. Indeed the wall was high off the ground and perhaps some injuries may occur like what the Shogun said. Then again, Hinata stared at the palace behind her—all the suffering, she was tired of being a palace puppet. Hinata's head swiftly glance back at the direction that will free her from her bonds whilst indigo hair waved across her face countless times and her grip greater each passing minute.

Murmuring if she should jump, Hinata carefully made her way back onto flat ground breathing heavily from a quick meltdown. This time Sasuke sigh in relief that he won't have to report the Kōtaishihi's corpse and watch for any type of expression on Hinata's face. Sasuke stood his ground and made sure he wasn't in the Kōtaishihi's boundary as Hinata stood on the other end of the wide bridge giving penetrating stares to Sasuke. An awkward silence.

And then he frowned. He stared at her weary eyes slowly melting, the tip of her nose turning a red shade and her face completely flush not because of shyness but a different cause. And her shoulders begin to tremble and shake not because of over joy. Her soft small fist made tiny shakes resembling an earthquake. He continued to observe the way she nibbled on her bottom lip until it bleed, her flesh escaping and dripping onto the cold floor. What surprise Sasuke was when she started mourning and quietly weep, registering shock in herself but mostly on Sasuke. She whimpered quietly to herself as her knees collapse and her hands found their way to her face covering it.

Sasuke, an expert at being a samurai, katana specialist, and every word to describe a Shogun, his face falls flat because he did not know how to comfort and console the hopeless Kōtaishihi. He knew she was in pain, not physically but mentally and emotionally because he was train to equivalent his.

Maybe because she was a girl and of course, a Kōtaishihi, the reason he couldn't console.

Sasuke took small steps towards the crying girl hoping to transmit tranquil telepathically, but she continue to sob. As he stepped closer, Hinata promptly stood up and ran towards the rail. With her action taken, Sasuke ran after her. Hinata grasp the rail and climbed speedily meanwhile Sasuke reach an arm outward towards the hood of the cape she wore. Before he can, her body hit thin air, indigo hair soar in the atmosphere elegantly. The cape flatter open exposing her attire and soar along with her indigo vines. Hinata's weight became lighter than before when her legs frequently dangle—diving in the direction of the ground.

Sasuke was _**LATE**_!

Hinata's feet hit the ground before her cushions—impact greatly effecting, she pounce horizontally at the same time as her body rolled in motion. Hinata gained conscious again and pushed her upper body upward and furiously swung her hair out of her face. She stared at Sasuke from below the other side of the palace wall, the land that will give her freedom. And Sasuke watched the Kōtaishihi's silhouette figure weakly make an escape towards the thick forest.

_SHIT! _

:::ღ:::

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)

Inspired by Deviantart Artist: Warrior-of-Ruin


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunter & The Hunted

CHRYSANTHEMUM THRONE

**皇位**

Chapter 3 The Hunter & The Hunted

**ஜ**:::-:::-:::ღ:::-:::-:::**ஜ**

(..ღ..PAST.. ღ..)

_It was midday when the hallways were empty, occupied only by a few servants finishing up on their assigned chores. The floral specialists had completed their jobs and a few left to fetch their lunches while the others tended to the chrysanthemum flowers in the greenhouse. The Kōshitsu Household was more lifeless then usual with its small happenings of activity, concerning the young and playful Kōtaishihi. The servants who usually kept up with her activeness were busy and no one wished to play. She always ran a full schedule, but she didn't feel cared for as she had no friends since Royal rules denied such frivolities. This was her palace life— lonely and empty._

_A ray of sunlight beamed through the window to shine upon the carved chrysanthemum walls, enhancing the flowers with a beautiful glow. The area of wall the sun touched was warm, but without the Kōtaishihi's warm presence, there was a cold chill within the hallway. She didn't visit the chrysanthemum wall today, leaving it dull in its pastel colors. Her koto instrument was left untouched near the hungry koi fish that were waiting to be fed a melody. The window remained open to the ground outside, but her opal eyes that gleamed in excitement were present elsewhere._

_Hinata gleefully smiled, obediently following behind her okaa-sama whom she had not seen in a long while. Kiku, being the Kōgō of the country, hardly paid attention to Hinata except for bedtime, that being the only time either saw each other. And it was a rare opportunity when Kiku summoned Hinata. Kiku opened the door to her chamber and stepped aside to allow Hinata to enter the corridor of the room. Once both ladies did, Kiku closed the door behind them and leaned against a nearby wall._

_Hiashi was sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting lazily on his knees, but his eyes immediately fell upon his daughter as she stood a few feet in front of him._

_As for the young Kōtaishihi, she had frozen in complete shock when she caught sight of her sick otou-sama, as she had not been able to visit. Hinata held her fingers to her mouth shyly and glanced between her mother and father in slight confusion. Finally, she settled on looking to her mother for confirmation. "Okaa-sama?"_

_Kiku smiled. "Hinata, your otou-sama asked for you." Hinata continued to stare at him in question, her bottom lip gnawing timidly—her common fetish. Hiashi glanced at his young daughter's reaction while he tried to tame the many emotions he felt. He remembered holding the girl in his arms, when she was so small. He remembered getting her to giggle freely when playing with her. Deep down he knows he will miss everything of his daughter's upcoming age. For he is weak, ill, and he will certainly be absent the day of Hinata's announcement of Kōgō._

_In an attempt to break the prolonged silence, Hiashi cleared his throat and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. "You have definitely grown."_

_Hinata couldn't help the rising emotions dwelling within her heart and mind. They easily ranged from joy to tearful relief. Hinata huffed in annoyance at her sudden show of timidity, and slowly began to walk towards him. She stopped directly in front of him and curiously gazed into his pearlescent eyes. Hiashi thought she looked beautiful in her traditional children's kimono; adorable and cliché. People knew Hiashi was a stern, stubborn, straight forward, persistent Tennō and will not delay his work when he's seated in his council chair. No one except Kiku knew of his soft side reserved only for Hinata and herself. Hiashi met Hinata's curious gaze with his own. "Hinata…"he spoke._

_Slowly, her hands reached out for him and hesitated a few times, before finally resting over his cheeks. With his face held firmly in her small hands, she looked at her mother before locking eyes with her father once again. "Otou-sama…" She murmured just above a whisper._

_Hiashi resisted the urge to smile and instead stroked his thumb over her cheek tenderly. "Gomen, Hinata…"_

:::ღ:::

_**HUFF… HUFF… HUFF…**_

Long, thin, manicured fingers spread apart pine tree branches and twigs as if in search for close by treasure. The cape spread open and waved a distance behind the petite girl while her ends of indigo hair blew in the wind. There was a sense of terror hidden in the absent lavender of Hinata's eyes.

Her body was drained and exhausted, but fear of them finding her and escorting her back to the Kōshitsu Household led her to continue onward. The forest was eerie from the dissolving mist, dull and petrifying. Countless pine trees grew in the nourishing soil. Refreshing woodland air inflated Hinata's nostrils and offered a soothing, internal chill. Pebbles to stone boulders surrounded the milieu biome forest. Mucky pallid mushrooms grew on the borders of the tree logs.

Imagining she'd just heard a throaty chuckle from somewhere nearby, Hinata picked up her pace. With a quick look over the shoulder, her foot caught to a tree root, launching the Kōtaishihi into the air. Her eyes widened in shock of her upcoming landing, downhill. Hinata hit the ground and rolled downhill, passing trees and luckily dodging a few boulders. Her well-stitched kimono was sullied from her tumble, but she didn't care, it was now about Hinata escaping for her life. Her hair is now rumpled and chaotic, but she hadn't gained any injuries from the landing. Weakly, she stood and continued forward.

Hinata tugged the auburn hood over her as grains of dust flit against her soft face. She'd been running since her escape, and doesn't know the estimated time of her hysterical running but abruptly she stopped when a twig snapped behind her. Hinata pressed her back to a tree trunk for support and a hiding place, carefully scanning the area for potential threats.

The muscles in her body tensed, her senses enhanced, and she could feel her heart hammering against her chest, while nervous beads of sweat rolled down her neck.

Tips of her fingers seized the various diminutive cracks of the tree trunk, as terror coursed through her shivering body. A side of her face was partly in sight, but also hidden behind the large pine tree. From a scan of the surroundings she found nothing though she was certain she had heard someone.

Hinata turned on her heels until another snap had her recovered behind the same trunk. Her indecisive heart pounced uncontrollably against her chest, thumping and striking her internal core. Scanning the perimeter again, a rustling movement behind a dense wild bush caught her sight. Hinata heaved from the sight. She had to be brave if she counted on living to the next day. Hinata sighed between her unsteady breaths and inspect the bush once more, this time with courage. The ruffles progressed into a greater shake which wholly horrified Hinata until a brown tail prod out of the bush. Her eyebrows knotted when a small squirrel scampered out with an acorn in its mouth.

Hinata sighed in relief and felt a little silly for being frightened by a small rodent. Her attention went back to the road until—

It was a sense in the air, a frightening aura that made the savage wolves whimper and scatter off like pups. A low growl penetrated Hinata's ears, warning that she was hinging in territory. Then she heard it again, the throaty chuckle coming from all corners, surrounding and suffocating her. She and everything that could get in the way was prey. Hinata felt the thing move behind her and immediately spun, terror-stricken and staring into the darkness. She waited, eyes focused for her attacker to make its silent appearance, but it never came until—

Hinata's breath hitched once her back hit the trunk when a pair of iridescent red eyes made their appearance. It growled again and disappeared. The image unleashed in her mind the allusion of a giant bear and she trapped in a cage, the walls pressing in on her.

"Show yourself," Hinata commanded and all surrounding noise halted; every creature afraid to anger the terrifying monster lurking in the forest.

Hinata wished she hadn't said anything since the monster had seemed ready to leave her alone, but decided against it when Hinata's voice was heard. She asked for it and the predator would act on her request. She must have angered the creature since the eyes flared dangerously with a deep growl of authority. Wary, Hinata nodded, feeling apprehensive when a paw with sharp claws came forth into the moonlight. She carefully examined the predator and could almost assume the process of her death. The Kyubi no Kitsune finally came forward. He didn't look like any other normal Kitsune. The fox was the most beautiful and exquisite Kitsune Hinata had ever laid eyes on. She had thought the rare fox species were marvellous in themselves, but this creature was not of those written in the Nihon Ryakki. Folklore told of the foxes living close together with humans and portray them as faithful guardians who served as messengers. But this was the Kyubi no Kitsune, King of the forest, a feral nine-tailed fox.

The fox snarled, sauntered to a nearby boulder, and sat on its haunches, back straight. It was like she was seeing him sit upon a throne with its nine tails spread upward into all different directions. The pointy edges of the tails shone sharply, dangerously, ready to strike at any moment.

Was this how it was for those who watched her family sit upon thrones…?

And it frightened Hinata. She perceived others were petrified when the Tennō sat upon their throne. She was the Naishinnō, but how the Kitsune held his façade was powerful enough to break Hinata's posture. And Hinata realized she was weaker than the fox and that the Kitsune knew he was indeed the stronger being.

"Good evening, Naishinnō."

_Oh my gosh, it talks?!_ "Oh Kami…" Hinata whispered. She couldn't speak openly in the enemy's territory, not with the Chrysanthemum embroidery on her kimono. Her identity was her life. If anyone found her torn up body in the forest, it would bring shame upon the Hyugas.

The Kitsune King nodded once upward in gratitude and Hinata's exhale was shaky, waiting.

"May I ask why the Naishinnō is roaming the forest in this hour?"

"Ano…" Hinata couldn't make out any noises around, the other creatures hid in the shadows, observing. "I'm…I am—"

And it chuckled, rudely cutting Hinata off as he said, "My, my Kōtaishihi. Don't be afraid."

Just by hearing the Kitsune's low smooth voice scared her! She couldn't think straight as she stared into the fox's red eyes, glowing like a lit fire in the midst of darkness. The fox again waited for an answer that never came so he explained. "Oh, the Namikaze Uzumaki Shinnō will greatly award me if I returned you."

"Huh?!" She gasped.

And it smirked! She didn't know such things could smirk casually like a human. "I've been ordered," the fox explained. "Word got out that you are missing."

Hinata frowned, monitoring the fox's change of movement.

"But I'd rather not…return you." Its eyes flickered on her trembling form, "Why?" He said and laughed, audibly silencing everything, "because I resent the Uzumaki clan for sealing me within a chosen Uzumaki jinchuuriki. Pathetic, hn, for they had failed since I was released by my master."

Hinata could feel a cold chill crawl up her spine when the fox's red eyes pierced into her soul. And those eyes reminded her of a certain clan's ultimate possession, the cursed sharingan.

"And to make _him_ suffer, I would rather—"

And that was the answer she needed to prepare herself.

"_KILL YOU!_"

Dust danced in the air behind the Kitsune King when he launched at her. Hinata pressed her hands on the trunk and pushed herself away, diving to the side and barely making an escape. She screamed in terror, palms open and ready to accept her brutal fall. The King tasted wood chips instead of Royal Hyuga blood and he shifted his gaze to the soaring Kōtaishihi. Hinata hit dry ice before she began to slide on the slippery ground.

The Kitsune King pounced onto a trunk for support and dived for her again, but Hinata rolled aside to dodge him. She abruptly stood and tried to make a dash for it, but instead slipped from lack of balance on the ice and in accordance slid through an ice pond. The Kitsune's landing impacted the ground enough to splinter open cracks and create slabs of ice floating on top of the water's surface. The King watched the Kōtaishihi cautiously leap onto one island at a time and tried to imitate her. He leapt onto his chosen island when his left leg slipped into the frozen water.

"Kuso!" He growled. The fox directed his attention ahead onto a diminutive glacier floating alongside his chunk of ice. Carefully he leapt onto the flat surface of the ice-

_**SMACK!**_

-Only to hit the side of the glacier with an audible smack, causing the surrounding observers of animals to flinch at the sound.

Hinata didn't slow her running when she reached solid land and dash straight into the forest. It didn't take long for the Kitsune King to recover and launch after her. Each breath Hinata exhaled formed a puff of fog in the air. Her hair waved behind her as the King made ready to pounce and snap her neck.

_**WHAM!**_

Hinata released a strangled cry when the fox's paw latched on her shoulders and the sharp nails dug deep into her skin. The Kitsune's weight forced Hinata to lose balance of her footing, falling forward full front. While both figures were in the process of falling, a strong object collided against the fox's right side sending the King off Hinata and her soaring alongside the creature.

Biting her lip to cover the pain and stifle her sobs, Hinata pushed her body up from her position on the ground and tried her best to maneuver her head to see what had collided into the Kyubi no Kitsune. At the sight of a dark figure, proudly standing in front of the howling King on the ground, Hinata was terrified into using her remaining strength to make a dash for it. Blood was splattered everywhere: on the ground, on the tree trunks, and most importantly, on him. Yet he didn't stop. The individual pulled back the katana he had pierced the King with and wiped the blood onto the Kitsune's orange fur. He wasn't amazed. He merely stared blankly and continued.

Tensing, Hinata slowly turned and almost jumped out of her skin to see the shadowed figure behind her. She took a step forward to get a better look, seeing he was tall and broad-shouldered; very big. Her only hope at the moment was that the male was gone, but looking at the silhouette, she knew that it was a hopeless wish. She turned and ran.

"Oi!" the man shouted. "Matte yo!"

She did not wait. In fact, she ran even faster. She heard him continue to follow and she panicked. Her surroundings flew passed her as she jumped along the snowy boulders, through a labyrinth of trees hoping to slow her perpetrator with obstacles.

Her breath was harsh as she ran farther into the darkness; the unknown. His footsteps following after her own, she felt herself start to cry in distress. Tears streamed down her cheeks, the cold breeze chilling her skin, and the horror driving her into the center of the large forest.

The branches and brambles tugged and clawed at her, sawing her down painfully as they cut her tender flesh, crimson droplets glittering darkly on their thorns. She cried out in pain and grief. This only spurred her on to run faster, but it didn't seem to make any difference. She was lost and afraid, and he was hunting her. Hinata busied herself trying to maneuver through the darkness and didn't see the giant hole in the ground. It was when she noticed the hole, she had already slipped in.

"Okaa-sama!" she screamed, fingers holding on for dear life.

A warm hand enclosed hers and her breath caught. Hanging over the cliff, she looked into her okaa-sama's eyes. Hinata sobbed her mother's name over and over again, apologizing until her okaa-sama's face blurred and reconstructed to that of the man who had been chasing her. She gasped. Hinata struggled; she had rather fall to her death. But he pulled her up over the edge and tugged her to his chest as she cried in frustration.

—Wrong move.

Hinata forcefully spun towards the man's chest, stiffly holding her index and middle fingers outward, ready to strike.

And he didn't see it coming.

She forced strength into her two fingers and swiftly jabbed the man's pressure point below his right shoulder, instantly paralyzing his arm.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled, letting go of her arm. _Gentle fist?_

Sasuke glared at her with his sharingan activated, dangerously spinning. She looked so small and weak that he felt he could snap her in two with one hand. The only thing he could see of her face was her opal eyes, everything else was covered in her long hair and choppy bangs. She was frantic, he could easily tell by her breathing yet she still looked…beautiful with her chaotic hair and disarrayed kimono.

But he wasn't going to let her alluring beauty fool him.

Sasuke launched his other arm at her and Hinata dodged, absorbing strength into her two fingers again; quickly proding the tenketsu in the left of his torso.

He grunted. She'd paralyzed half of his body now and it angered him. He knelt to inhale quick breaths, but snapped his head up when he heard her soft voice apologize.

"Gomenasai…"

He stared at her retreating figure, her petite silhouette dashed through the mass of trees and disappeared in a haze.

:::ღ:::

_**BAM!**_

The double doors swung open as the door frame hit the wall. Tennō Minato sat neatly in his chair with his beautiful and beloved wife, Kōgō Kushina beside him. Their still posture was like a professional painting canvas in Naruto's vision; neither jumped in surprise from Naruto's furious entrance like the surrounding guests in the room. A wave of anger burst from Naruto's core and he could feel the veins along his neck pulsating with adrenaline. It was as if something snapped inside him. His once blue eyes tore into rage and he shouted, his cry echoing far across the land and piercing the ears of the villagers.

"The Naishinnō was kidnapped!"

Sai promptly bowed with the other samurais. Naruto's words echoed pass the Royal Chamber and across the quiet village. No one dared utter a word with Naruto in such a furious rage. A dark aura exuded from his very poise.

"The Shogun-bakufu, Uchiha Sasuke assumed that the bandits entered the Kōshitsu Household during the Royal Wedding. And they made their move when they verified the house's weakness from ground up."

"It has been an hour and a half already," Minato explained. "Who knows if the Kōtaishihi isn't already murdered?"

Naruto then looked down at the dirty hands he touched Sakura with, and he could vaguely hear his own heart pounding within his chest.

"We have to search for her," Kurenai angrily voiced. "She is a Kōtaishihi and not just any Kōtaishihi, a Hyuga Naishinnō!"

"She's still alive…" Naruto whispered, shamefully running a hand through his hair.

"And how would you know?" Minato asked.

"I don't, but with Sasuke pursuing after, her chance of surviving is greater." Naruto's voice was solemn, "Find her…no one is allow to kidnap her, no one is allow to hurt her, and no one will touch her—!"

Naruto stared at Sai, "Form a team of seven and find her. _Bring. Her. Back_."

Naruto turn away from the group and furiously slammed his fist against the wall, crafting a hole.

No, he didn't love her.

But—

He cared for her and the title she held, his _wife_.

"Hinata…" It came out in a bitter whisper.

:::ღ:::

Multiple lit paper lanterns hung on the ends of the awning, giving the tiny booth a welcoming glow. Hinata's gaze often shifted to linger on the moving colorful lanterns when the breeze brushed through the area, and many regulars noticed she smelled like tea. She was in a daze.

The booth's location was by the border of the village, another town by Konoha and it was what Hinata had been seeking for to drown her misery in. Her chosen seat was under the awning, her side leaning against the wall from lousy stool construction. She liked to be isolated. She didn't want the people to interrogate her with '_you have similarities to the Kōtaishihi!_' as if she'd purposely announced her presence rather than concealed it. And with her few predictions, it led to the very reason why she chose the far cornered bar to hide from view. The consequences would be hell to deal with.

Many male passersby often tried to initiate a conversation with Hinata by either flirting or buying her shots, but her empty eyes were enough to inform bystanders to continue on if they wished for company. Some individuals actually thought she was ill from her drained expression and passed her without bothering to make a conversation. That was what she wanted; silence. Most of the stores in the shopping district closed for the night, leaving a few food booths and most bars opened for the nocturnal folks. And as population thinned, that left the night for males seeking the opposite sex and roaming geishas.

Though Hinata was lost in a daze, she still managed to sit properly with her legs tucked above the level metal bar beneath the stool. As she stared intently at her cup of hot tea, she wondered when she had placed the order. Perhaps when she entered without realizing, she had ordered the tea to sooth her emotions. And she hated knowing she couldn't take care of herself when she couldn't even handle simple things like her emotions. Oh the joy! Hinata felt that she had leapt a mountain when she struck the Uchiha by surprise. It was something to be proud of. It was a start for her, and from there, she could continue on her journey and ditch the lone Uchiha! A small, fleeting feeling of victory crossed her mind, but it was gone the moment she lifted the cup of tea to her lips a little too quickly and flinched, burning her lips and placing the cup down again.

When Hinata fled Konoha and the frightening Uchiha, the last person she expected to see in the reflection of her tea cup was him. "Baka," said the very male's angry voice. And it was Sasuke when Hinata turned to acknowledge him.

Earlier, he had rushed through the streets in search of the Kōtaishihi who managed to escape.

How did she do it? He had no idea since she lacked stealth, but she scored points for escaping by attacking him, an ally! He wanted to laugh, or rather, crush Hinata for making him look like an idiot for not noticing her offending stance. He exceeded her in stealth, dammit! He was entitled Shogun for her parish and in return, his professions lacked in stopping one useless girl?! It angered him, wrecked his pride!

_That baka!_ Sasuke quickly examine the isolated booth, _when I find her, that baka will—wait!_ Sasuke did a double take at the figure sitting still on a stool in the corner. He frowned in recognition of the Hyuga who, upon hearing '_baka,_' looked up to see him stared intently. She then lowered her frightened gaze to her steaming tea cup.

With an annoyed huff, he made his way to the stool beside hers that others had tried to claim, but left from Hinata's silent rejection. He sat beside her, languidly relaxing into the seat. He didn't know what obligated him to sit, he was hardly the benign type, but considering the dangers that could be put upon the Kōtaishihi, he acknowledged her who was lucky he even paid her attention. He waved a hand without looking at the waitress and ordered in a lazy tone, "Sake." Hinata herself didn't make any effort to thank the pretty waitress who suled when she came by to serve Sasuke's alcohol.

"Here you go," said waitress batted her lashes, hoping to get Sasuke to flirt, but left immediately when the attention she received was from those who weren't him.

_Ano, what am I going to say if he asks?_ She knew he was staring daggers at her, waiting for an answer, so she looked up from under her bangs and offered him a nervous smile. "G-Good evening, Uchiha-san."

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. The lavander hues had ebbed, shadowing her eyes with a red rim. Her nose and cheeks also burned the same colour. Raising a brow, he dryly commented, "Baka—," again.

_Baka, baka, baka!_ Hinata knew she was an idiot, but to have it said directly was wrong. At this, her hair fell over her face as her gaze returned to her forgotten drink.

"Baka," she whispered behind her shield of hairs. "I am the worst…" She said and it took Sasuke a moment to realize she wasn't conversing with him, but rather to herself.

_Interesting,_ he didn't know the Kōtaishihi talked to herself. It was odd. He almost wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. "Hn, you really are a baka."

"Gomen," she responded.

"If you think of fleeing again, I will hunt you down like how I did to the Kyubi no Kitsune."

He thought that since he was invited, he might as well enjoy the night with a few drinks. And he really did need a few drinks to drown his broken pledge. Sasuke was supposed to escort the

Kōtaishihi back to the Kōshitsu Household, but instead he involuntarily accompanied her on her excursion. It was unbelievable that he even agreed to such foolish request. Ugh, the more he thought about it, his thirst for a remedy to forget all about the pledge got the better of him. He poured sake into the shot glass till it filled and raised the cup into the air, calling out '_kampai_' to himself before lifting the cup to his lips to drink, savouring the burn. In a single gulp, he banged the cup down just a little too loudly and stared at the silent girl beside him. He knew he'd said something wrong as her lip started to tremble. She mumbled something under her breath as tears welled up in her eyes and sniffed before allowing quiet sobs to take her over.

The fleeting feeling of guilt killed him knowing he was the reason behind her tears. He sighed and swore under his breath for such luck to accompany a depressed woman. Sasuke watched as her fingers drew patterns on the tea cup; a few times she almost burned her own digits with the hot liquid.

_Annoying._ He didn't know how to comfort and never learned how to. He drank often, but with male colleagues and they consoled each other differently from females. Instead of positive criticism like most females often gave, males offered sarcastic remarks. He poured another glass and brought it to his mouth, once again to consume the remedy he had been seeking.

"Ano," Sasuke glared at the source that disturbed his drinking ritual, making the waitress squeal in embarrassment. "Gomen…I apologize, but would you like to be seated elsewhere?"

Again, he wanted to laugh. Females were so kind to him, always trying their best to please him in anyway. Said waitress had fixed her eyes on him since his entrance, but tonight wasn't his night since he consumed alcohol and was supposed to keep an eye on the beauty beside him.

"Napkin?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke almost wanted to slap his face but did so mentally. This girl must be joking, right? He didn't bother to respond and left the girl to figure out what he asked for.

She stared at him quizzically before noticing his gaze lingered on the crying woman beside him and she hurriedly gave him an unused napkin. Sasuke nodded once in gratitude whilst his dark eyes travelled momentarily to Hinata. Without thinking, he uncurled her fingers and placed the tissue in her palm. But her sobs increased in volume, which only irritated him, and he immediately reached over an arm to fit his hand beneath her chin.

"Get a hold of yourself baka," he hissed, his thumb and fingers squishing her cheeks in.

"G-gom…gomen." She could barely utter the word while he continued to mash her cheeks and hell, it hurt! He thought that he had fixed the problem by telling her to control herself, but he was wrong when he inspected her expression, never letting go of her face.

Her chest clenched and her tears were visible for the world to see. _Baka,_ was what he called her, and Hinata agreed she was an idiot crying over the fury she had for her husband and she sobbed, a hot tears trailing onto Sasuke's hand. But she hold this back—the fact that she was betrayed by her husband and the schemer who poisoned her okaa-san. Her breath hitched and she squeezed the hand he held her face with, the hot tears blurring her vision as she nodded jerkily. "…Plea-please, let go." Her voice came out in a broken whisper, and her eyes look away whilst her head was immobile under his grasp, a free hand reached up to cradle her own itching throat.

He didn't release her, but did soften his hold as her head slowly sank onto the bar counter, her chin slipping out of his clasp. She couldn't breathe, suddenly it was hard to breathe and she'd forgotten how to. Her heart was hammering, and her chest was aching in pain as if her lungs were quitting on her, the air she consumed was halted. Hinata's head finally reach the counter and she was breathing hard as she clutched to the fabric resting above her heart. "Oi!"

Sasuke yelled.

_What's happening…?_ Everything was spinning, colors became a sudden blur. Just in a few seconds, her face paled immediately and suddenly there was a strong pain, a strong force that pierced her and she felt like screaming, but instead bit her lip until it bleed. She was sweating now, her forehead was soaked, the under kimono layer that touched her bare skin was drenched, and she felt raw.

"Hey!" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulders to prevent her from falling over and turned her, cradling her petite body against his. _Hinata…_ His fingers brushed across her forehead before setting her damp bangs aside. Oh she was so cold to the touch, the warmth that settle on her cheeks earlier had disappeared, replacing it with a look Sasuke hated on her. She wasn't supposed to have a wintry aura; her name defined everything about her. She was supposed to be bright like the sun, like the chrysanthemum flower she was expected to be. "What the fuck?!" He cursed aloud, his frustration overtaking him since this happened. He can feel her whole body begin to burn up against his shaken form, but realized he wasn't the one quivering, it was Hinata altogether with her short intake of breaths.

"She's hyperventilating," someone said in the crowd.

"Panic attack!" Another yelled.

The bar was a cacophony of sound; geishas gasped in shock at the sight, males conversed aloud for a solution, workers yelled for bystanders to make room, and everyone was chatting back and forth trying to be heard over everyone else. Items were dropped and it was painful to Sasuke's sensitive ears.

"Shut up!" He yelled and everyone went silent, he threatened them with his own death glare.

Everything was infuriating him the moment she collapsed and everyone just wouldn't shut the hell up. Sasuke huffed once before he focused on Hinata again, her pale face terrified him.

Yes, she annoyed him, but he couldn't let this happen because she was a Hyuga Kōtaishihi, the last Hyuga, the clan his surname pledged to protect and he couldn't get the job done if he allowed her to die.

"_Ne, giving up already?"_ She heard a familiar feminine voice.

_Okaa-san…?_

"_I entrust you Nata-chan, there are still things you must clarify…"_ This familiar voice was incredibly soothing, immediately calming Hinata, and steadying her breathing.

"She's breathing evenly again," the waitress said. She studied Hinata's expression, somehow determined in the midst of a lot of remorse.

She felt empty. There was no more pain in her heart, just pure tranquility with the help of this unknown voice speaking to her.

All of a sudden, she could breathe, remembered how to breathe, and was gasping for air.

"Everything will be alright, Hinata." It came out in a mere whisper. This time it wasn't the feminine voice, it was a masculine one.

_Uchiha…san?_

The ghostly white realm weaved through a mass appearing in a flash of yellow and white, nothing more than a yellow blur disappearing and replaced by darkness. She could feel her body become lighter. The last thing she heard was the rough scraping of sandals against the ground telling her Sasuke was rushing them somewhere.

By now Sasuke assumed her body had forgotten how to function on its own and had collapsed from the Kitsune's mal doings. If his assumption was correct, he would return her straight to the Kōshitsu Household. It certainly would make his life easier, not to mention she did leave Konoha without permission. Quickly sifting through his options, he carried her beyond the village border and ran deeper into the forest.

He swathed the cape over her frail body for warmth and frowned when she began choking. That most definitely wasn't normal. Yet despite her sharp, strangled breaths, she didn't wake up. Cutting through the forest, he carefully made his way through the labyrinth, stepping over roots and poison ivy until he emerged into the cool evening air of a crystal lake.

_Dammit!_ Sasuke cursed and narrowed his eyes at the girl he'd become responsible for. They could return, but not with the Kitsune's injuries on her. He considered letting the forest claim her, or perhaps even another Kitsune, but he couldn't. With an irate and frustrated sigh from all the trouble the girl has given him, Sasuke instinctively cradled her closer to his warmth when she stirred with a soft whimper from the winter night air.

:::ღ:::

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Review means faster updates :)

Inspired by Deviantart Artist: Warrior-of-Ruin

Lastly, much love for my AWESOME Beta: Lost-puppyEYES~


End file.
